The Aid of a Sith
by Air of Infinity
Summary: Darth Impurius, Lord of the Sith awakened in an escape pod after his ship was severely damaged during a space battle. Now Impurius finds himself stranded on an uncharted planet that is almost one continuous Ocean. Now he has to deal with a dying plant and naive young girl. May the Force help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Moana or Star wars. They are owned by Disney.**

" **All Hands Battle Stations This Is Not A Drill, I Repeat All Hand Battle Stations"** Alarms and Klaxons blared throughout the Ships of the Imperial and Republic Navy. The two forces were locked in heated combat in the depths of space as red and green turbolaser rounds passed each other. Troops rushing around in their to positions to repel boarding parties to prevent their ships from being sabotaged to detonated in fiery explosions. Pilots, Sith and Jedi alike rushed to their ships to join in the combat in space. One such ship was owned by a Sith lord Darth Imperius.

" **Treek, I need you to shut it about your glory days on Endor and let me focus on piloting."** The Sith Lord shouted loudly at a small furry thing, an Ewok to be precise, that was strapped to a chair that was bolted down facing the back of the cockpit running its mouth off. "HK get me targeting solutions on that capital ship's shield generators. Arming Proton torpedoes."

The ship's was engines glowed with power before receiving a boost of speed sending the ship into a roll to evade laser fire from fighter that were trailing him.

" _ **Do a Barrel Roll"**_ Treek shouted in her native tongue as she was thrown about in her seat.

" **Shut Up Treek"**

"Statement: Targeting Solutions Acquired Master," the Chrome and orange highlighted HK-51 series Assassin droid stated.

"Alright going in for another pass"

The Shadow, a Fury class interceptor caned back around to make another pass at the republic capital ship. Imperius shot down any republic fighters that crossed his sight he watched with satisfaction as the green laser cannon rounds hit true on the enemy fighters. The fighters spiraled out of control before lighting up space with a fiery explosion. Imperius dropped the Shadow to fly closer to the hull of the Republic Capital ship lining up shot on the shield generator for the proton torpedoes before firing and thanks to HK's calculations the torpedoes streaked below the firing arcs of the capital ship's point defense turrets and into the shield generators destroying them in a grand explosion.

Now with the Capital ship's shields down it was no match for the concentrated fire from imperial Navy's destroyers.

"Alarmed statement: Sensors indicated that there are Republic reinforcements on route and will be here in moments."

"HK tell the fleet to focus fire on their capital ships and once the reinforcement arrive tell them to jump randomly and meet back up in the Maliee System."

' _ **Warning missile lock detected**_ '

"Shit!" Divert power away from weapons and artificial gravity to .4G and focus it to engines" exclaimed Imperius as he put the shadow into evasive maneuvers trying to outrun and outmaneuver the enemy ship and missile.

"Alarmed Wearing: The Hostile ships IFF indicates that it belongs to the Barsen'thor." alerted HK " **All Hands Battle Stations This Is Not A Drill, I Repeat All Hand Battle Stations"** Alarms and Klaxons blared throughout the Ships of the Imperial and Republic Navy. The two forces were locked in heated combat in the depths of space as red and green turbolaser rounds passed each other. Troops rushing around in their to positions to repel boarding parties to prevent their ships from being sabotaged to detonated in fiery explosions. Pilots, Sith and Jedi alike rushed to their ships to join in the combat in space. One such ship was owned by a Sith lord Darth Imperius.

" **Treek, I need you to shut it about your glory days on Endor and let me focus on piloting."** The Sith Lord shouted loudly at a small furry thing, an Ewok to be percise, that was strapped to a chair that was bolted down facing the back of the cockpit running its mouth off. "HK get me targeting solutions on that capital ship's shield generators. Arming Proton torpedoes."

The ship's was engines glowed with power before receiving a boost of speed sending the ship into a roll to evade laser fire from fighter that were trailing him.

" _ **Do a Barrel Roll"**_ Treek shouted in her native tongue as she was thrown about in her seat.

" **Shut Up Treek"**

"Statement: Targeting Solutions Acquired Master," the Chrome and orange highlighted HK-51 series Assassin droid stated.

"Alright going in for another pass"

The Shadow, a Fury class interceptor caned back around to make another pass at the republic capital ship. Imperius shot down any republic fighters that crossed his sight he watched with satisfaction as the green laser cannon rounds hit true on the enemy fighters. The fighters spiraled out of control before lighting up space with a fiery explosion. Imperius dropped the Shadow to fly closer to the hull of the Republic Capital ship lining up shot on the shield generator for the proton torpedoes before firing and thanks to HK's calculations the torpedoes streaked below the firing arcs of the capital ship's point defense turrets and into the shield generators destroying them in a grand explosion.

Now with the Capital ship's shields down it was no match for the concentrated fire from imperial Navy's destroyers.

"Alarmed statement: Sensors indicated that there are Republic reinforcements on route and will be here in moments."

"HK tell the fleet to focus fire on their capital ships and once the reinforcement arrive tell them to jump randomly and meet back up in the Maliee System."

' _ **Warning missile lock detected**_ '

"Shit!" Divert power away from weapons and artificial gravity to .4G and focus it to engines" exclaimed Imperius as he put the shadow into evasive maneuvers trying to outrun and outmaneuver the enemy ship and missile.

"Alarmed Wearing: The Hostile ships IFF indicates that it belongs to the Barsen'thor." alerted HK as the ship rocked as the missile detonated near the stern of the ship.

"Shit again!" exclaimed Imperius knowing that this battle got a lot more harder as he sent the Shadow into a downward roll to avoid a hail of red laser bolt fired by the Barsen'thor's ship. As his ship entered a roll, several dozen Republic ships jumped into the battle. Pulling his ship out of the roll to make a sharp left turn to fly through a growing hole in a destroyed Imperial capital ship.

"HK get us random jump out of here now!" Imperius shouted as the ship shook lasers impacted the ship's shields triggering a warning that the shields were depleted and the ship was venting atmosphere from the starboard section.

"HK get us a solution now!" Imperius shouted with urgency.

The console beeped as the hyperspace route was finalized. "Declaration: Finished Master."

"Thanks, let's get out of here!" Imperius shouted, as he reached for the lever to initiate the jump warning klaxons blared moments before he pulled the lever and a missile hit.

* * *

He could feel something was wrong but where was it? Was it in the air? No, maybe the ocean? Once again No, so where was it coming from? The entire place felt wrong as if it was off balance.

Wait a second where was he?

He stood on a island or what remained of an island. All that remained was obsidian colored volcanic rock that covered the remaining visible parts of the island and it barrier, beyond the barrier he could only ocean as far as his eyes could see.

Feeling something wrong he turned around to see a glowing hand moving to to crush him, jumped out of the way from the glowing fist before it crushed him. Feeling a burning sensation on his legs he looked down he realized that the hand was not just glowing but it was dripping of magma as well. Hearing a roar, he looked back up he saw the molten hand sliding against the ground to crush him yet again. Imperius tried to stand up to jump out of the way again but his legs would not respond as the lava that landed on him earlier burned through the muscles in his legs; in an attempt to stop the molten hand, Darth Imperius reached out with the force only to realize that he could not use the force at all not even feel it. His eyes eye wide with terror the mighty Sith lord screamed as the giant hand crushed him like a bug.


	2. Time in the Pod

Chapter 2

Time in the Pod

"Aaagghh!" Imperius shouted as he jolted awake into a sitting position and colliding into a Durasteel control panel with a resounding **Thud** knocking himself back down.

"Ugh, what just happened?" He groaned out. Sitting back up slower this time the Sith Lord took his time to look around at his current surroundings he took notice of the dull grey durasteel walls, the glowing buttons on the control panels, and the humanoid face sized dent on one of the panels. Out the corner of his eye he spotted the short furry legs of the most annoying sentient creature in the Galaxy besides for Harkin listing to himself speak. **Treek.**

"Fuuuck!" Imperius cried out quietly knowing that he was in an escape pod with that annoying Ewok.

The only response the Sith received was a slight snort followed by light snoring.

Looking at Treek Imperius thought to himself, "The little shits asleep. Well it's better than her being awake.'

It was now at this time Imperius notice that the escape pod was rocking as if it was floating something looking down to the escape pod's observation window, he saw water a ton of water stretching as far as he could see with a few islands scattered along the horizon. Remembering his dream Imperius sighed in relief as he still had his connection to the force. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves it final dawned on him that HK his favorite assassin droid, abet his only one, was not in the escape pod with them.

Extremely trouble at this development he raised his arm and pointed hand at the sleeping form of Treek and unleashed a small jolt of force lighting into her startling her awake. Due to the lighting coursing through her body affecting her muscles, Treek was not able to keep her balance and fell face first into floor making a loud thud that echoed through the life pod.

After standing herself back up Treek complained vocally in her native tongue, " **Owww, I was sleeping. All this rocking made me think of the large trees back home where I would lay in hammocks. Did I ever tell you of the ti-,"** Treek was not able to finish her sentence Imperius interrupted her.

"Treek where is HK? Why is not in the escape pod with us? And yes, Treek you have told me that story before."

" **After large explosion metal man took your body to large cylinder within spaceship with Treek. Made mention about interior release not working stayed behind to manual eject. Loud noise happened and black ship got very small after that."** Treek responded to his question while climbing back up to where she was sleeping before shooting off a question of her own, " **Do you think this place would have good seafood? Have you eaten seafood?"**

Ignoring Treek's new line of questions, Imperius focused on what she just said about HK. If there was something indeed wrong with the escape pod and HK had to eject it manually then there was a good chance that he was still with the ship. Imperius released a large sigh when he realized that the Ship was either stuck in space, at the bottom of the ocean, or hopefully, hopefully he could not stress the word _Hopefully_ enough that HK somehow made it onto the planet.

Once again looking through the viewport and seeing that nothing really changed Imperius resigned to the face they were at the mercy of the tides he decided to meditate.

 **Hours Later**

Darth Imperius spent hours meditating, how long he wasn't sure several hours at most half a day at best. Treek had finally fallen back to sleep hours ago thanks to him ignoring her and in most part to her constantly walking around the escape pod there almost no place in the pod that Treek had not walked on even the roof of the pod. How she did? He didn't know and he wasn't going to asking for all he know she would just respond with something ridiculous. Last time he did she mentioned something about Air of Infinity, or something of that sort.

Leaving that line of though Imperius returned to his meditation.

Hours went by without anything to draw the Sith lord out of his meditation. This continued until strong ocean currents started to throw the Pod a round and for a moment he could have sworn that the Pod was sailing through the air before it collided onto a beach. This sudden movement startled the Dark Lord who was knocked on to his back. Treek was also thrown from where she slept and into the section of the pod above the Sith face and fell onto his face.

Annoyed with what just happened the Sith reached both arms up and grasped the Ewok under her arms and lifted her off his face. Once putting the Ewok off to the side, he sat up. Blowing Ewok hairs off his face. Imperius took out the viewport and something that was rather good news. The escape pod had drifted onto the shore of an island the only good thing that's happened since land on this planet. Since they were on land now Darth Imperius open the escape pods exit hatch and climbed out.

Now standing with his boots in the sand. He stood facing the lushes green island forest filled with tall trees and bushes with barriers. Hearing grunts behind him Imperius turned to face the escape pod. He watched as Treek slowly and clumsily climbed out of the escape pod and fell less than graciously to the sandy beach.

Once Treek picked herself up from the sand she chirped in her native tongue, " **Thanks of catching me in there."**

Imperius gave her a dirty eye as he faced he while force lightning race along his right arm from shoulder arcing to his wrist.

 ** _(Please leave Reviews!) :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Moana or Star wars. They are owned by Disney.**

 **Ch. 3**

 **Elsewhere**

A well-crafted boat made from wood, ropes, and a sail that adorned a spiral shaped design; drifted across the sea. The boat carried a tan young teen girl and a her pet chicken, HeiHei.

"I am Moana of Motunui island. You will board my boat, sail across the sea and restore the heart of Te Fiti." Moana shouted out practicing the words her grandmother told her to the open sea.

Moana was sailing the sea to find the Demigod Maui who stole the Heart of Te Fiti and make him restore it. The Heart of Te Fiti was a small round glowing gem rock that rested around her neck in the Necklace her grandmother gave her. If she did not get Maui to restore the Heart then her people will die.

Moana looked to the night sky at a grouping of stars that her grandmother pointed out to her. The stars formed the shape of a Fish Hook more precisely Maui's Fishhook. She opened her mouth wide for a yawn while several strong waves passed beneath rocking her boat violently. Looking away from the stars Moana rubbed her eyes trying to chase away her tiredness. She turned to face the direction where the waves were coming from and what she saw she didn't like, dark storm clouds were rolling in blotting out the night sky.

 _ **Crack…. Boom!**_

A lightning bolt arced across the sky lighting up the night sky. Followed by two more bolts of lightning that danced across the sky almost like a signal to how bad of a storm it could be. After a third set of lightning large droplets of water began to fall from the sky followed by strong gust of wind.

Maona fought against the wind to tie up the canoe's sail. She was unprepared for the large wave that toppled flipped her canoe throwing her into the sea. Moana held what little remained of her breath while she was tossed about underwater trying to swim to the ocean's surface. Once she made it above the surface of the water, she took in greedy gulps of air.

 _ **BRAAAK…. BRAAKBAA**_

That was HeiHei, she had to get him. Moana turned to face the direction his cry came from. Only to see the wooden outrigger come crashing down into her face.

* * *

 **Unknown amount of time later**

Moana groaned quietly as she woke up, she felt herself being dragged over smooth and well eroded sand. She squinted as she opened her eyes caught the bright sun above her. Taking in her immediate surrounding Moana noticed that a rope was tied around her feet.

She was about to say something when she felt a strong breeze blow her outfit's skirt get blown up above her waist exposing her to the world. Her eye widened in shock that her dress was able to come up that high no thanks to the sand. Her hands came shooting up to push the offending fabric material back down. This sudden movement was surely not missed by who or whatever was dragging her dropped her feet.

Moana used the momentum from her feet being dropped to help her sit up. Once sitting up Moana came face to face with a short little furball like creature. Most of its body was covered in long brown hairs.

The furball in front of her held her paddle from her canoe at her. The small thing began to yell many things at her and she could not understand what it was saying. Moana looked at it for a while before coming to the conclusion that it was not hostile. She was reprimed for that thought was the oar came crashing down onto her head.

When Moana awoke several minutes later she found herself tied up in a kneeling position with her arms tied out to two small trees, making her position uncomfortable. Moana groaned in pain as she looked around, her head still hurt from her own paddle being slammed into her head by that furry creature. From what Moana could tell was that she was in some sort of camp. The camp seemed had many structures dedicated to drying out meats, and different types of food.

One thing that looked out of the ordinary was a large metal cylinder that laid a distance away from her on her right; it looked like a large oversized bucket. Seeing no one or nothing around Moana struggled against her bindings quietly hopefully not to alert anyone that was in the small camp.

Moana stopped her struggling and looked up when she heard crackling of leaves. The first thing she noticed was was that it was incredibly hard for her to see directly in front of her it was almost like there was something there.

Oh, how right she was.

* * *

Darth Imperious stood cloaked not too far away from the now bound young girl that Treek dragged up from the shore. Treek said that the girl drifted in with some sort of wooden canoe and some sort of stupid looking flightless bird. He was currently doing was trying to form an opinion about the girl besides for Treek's opinion that the girl looked like a good meal. Personally he was disgusted with what Treek thought, but he could not fault the small Ewok after all she grew up from a very primitive society. In his opinion the small bird looked more appetizing than the human girl, but he was honestly afraid lose brain cells if he ate the damn bird. Just look at it large eyes that looked anywhere but forward and it didn't eat the for he gave it. It just pecked at the DAMN CAGE LINING!

He watched quietly as the girl took in her soundings before she started to struggle against the bindings that prevented her from moving. While she was no longer paying attention to her soundings, the Sith lord made his way closer to the tied up girl before tossing a rock into a pile of dry leaves with the force. He watched amused as the girl eyes widened as she snapped her head to the direction where the sound crushed leaves came from. It did not take long for her to go crossed eyed as she tried to stare through his invisible form.

After a few moments of watching her try to see through concealed form and failing to. Darth Imperius deactivated his cloaking device causing him to be once again visible to the world. The girl scream frightened and causing her to struggle even more. The Sith chuckled loudly making it clear that he was amused at her reaction.

The Sith reached behind his head to undo the latches that held his ancestors mask together. The mask dropped into the Sith's awaiting hand revealing the his face. He had pale complexion due to the lack of sunlight his face got because of the long hours of wearing the mask and sharp blue eyes. He waited for the young girl to calm down before he spoke.

"Greetings, young one."

 _ **(Please leave a Review.)**_


	4. Meetings

**Ch. 4** **Disclaimer: I do not own either Moana or Star Wars. They are owned by Disney.** _**(AN: Whenever Treek speaks to Moana it will be jumbled words. Imperius words won't.)**_ " **Greetings, young one."** Moana locked her brown eyes with the blue eyes that were in front of her. She never saw someone with blue eyes before, everyone in the village had some shade of deep brown. "What?" She asked shaking her head in confusion before shouting, "Who are you? Let me go!" Her eyes drifted over his body and from what she could see, he was not that much older than her probably a year older. He had a very slim body type which was different compared all the men back home. He was also wearing a long robe that was well fitted against his body and the lower half that covered his legs was caked with sand and dirt, and two dark leather gloves that complemented his robe. She watched apprehensively as the man's right hand lowered toward her face. As his hand moved closer, she leaned her head farther and farther away trying to keep him from touching her. It was no use as the ropes she was currently bound with would only let her move so far. She flinched when the cold gloved hand brushed against her forehead, resting there. She watched his eyes close and almost instantly she began to feel as if something was worming around in her brain making her nauseous. The invasive feeling faded moments before the man removed his gloved hand from her head. Disoriented from the ordeal, Moana didn't notice as the man moved his jaw around in ways that seemed to be unfamiliar to him, before speaking to her. "How are you Feeling? Any remaining headaches, migraines, or nausea?" Moana looked at him confused. What did he just do? Not that long ago she could not understand what he was saying but now he was speaking her native tongue. "I can feel that you are confusion as to what just happened and all will be explained in time. I'm Alusyn, or Darth Imperius refer to me as you with. And now, who you are?" The first half of his sentence was spoken softly while the last part held a more demanding tone to it. "Ummmm…" she let out not exactly sure how to properly respond to her captor, "I am Moana of Motunui Island. I'm searching for Maui Dei-" "Hold up, I don't care about what you were doing, or who you are looking for. Just tell me who are. Names, Titles, things from rumors and other things like that. " The he interrupted. "Okaaaay." Moana drew out. "I am Moana of Motunui Island. I am the daughter of our village's Chieftain and I am to become his successor. Since I was young I have always wanted to explore beyond the reef that surrounded our island. It was like the ocean was calling to me. Heh, in a way it was." She laughed to herself the final part. "And if it's not too much to ask, can you release me please? These ropes are killing me." "Fair enough. You answered my question." that was the Alusyn's only response before he cut the ropes that bound her dropping her to the ground. "Now that your bonds are removed. You now owe me another answer, who is this Maui person, tell me?" He asked strongly. The sound of snapping sticks stopped their conversation short as they both turned to see a small creature appeared from the woods. The one in particular that knocked Moana out earlier was soaking wet with seaweeds hanging from its body.

* * *

 **Few minutes earlier with Treek** Treek was back down on the beach after dropping of the girl she captured. She was looking over the giant canoe that the girl washed up with. Surprisingly it showed very little damage even though the night prior was a terrible storm and the damage that she found was easily fixed. The canoe was very different from what her people had back on Endor. Her people usually stuck to the trees for protection and to avoid the deadly predators that hunted their kind like the Gurreck, and the Gorax. And it doesn't help that their planet was only covered by 8% of water. The canoes that they made were to transverse the rivers and lakes that were scattered over the planet. The compared to her people's canoes the girls canoe was built to deal with the rough sea not calm lakes. Treek wanting to try out the canoe pushed it out onto open waters. She was able to push the canoe several feet before it stopped. Treek walked around the canoe looking for anything that could have stopped it, when she didn't see anything stopping it the went back to pushing. What Treek didn't see was that as soon as she put her hand on the canoe to push. A large body of water rose from the ocean seemingly defying gravity and gently pushed up against the canoe carefully without alerting Treek. When Treek could not push the canoe again she poked her head around the side of the craft only to see a wave of Ocean water receding. The repeated many times between TreeK and the Ocean until Treek caught a glance of the ocean water falling to the ground. Grabbing her spear that lied on top of the canoe Treek approached the shore with her spear leveled toward the ocean. Thinking that it was some sort of aquatic creature manipulating the water Treek shouted out, "Show yourself. Why won't you let me take the boat out!" The sea was empty unnaturally so, but Treek stood there glaring angrily out to sea just looking for something to show up so she could take her frustration out on. Sadly, Treek did not get to do so. The ocean line drew back several meters before rushing back at Treek. Being the warrior Treek was she did not flinch when the wave came charging at her. To her surprise the wave stopped hovering above her towering at two meters. Stilling holding her spear Treek leveled it at the wave. When the Ewok did not go running as the Ocean expected the tip of the wave lowered to look down at the Ewok. The wave almost looked disappointed that the small thing did not run away. The sound of water being hit made the wave look between the Spear the Ewok was holding and itself. The spear was lodged halfway into the ocean water that made up the wave. The Ocean decided to stop holding up the wave and dropped all the water onto the small Ewok. Last thing the that was heard from the Ewok was a loud gulp before the water splashed down.

* * *

 **Current Time with Moana and the Sith** Alusyn watched with great interest at the teen's reaction to the meter high Ewok. She jumped away from the approaching Ewok and ran behind. Glancing over his shoulder at her then back to Treek. "Treek do you mind telling me why she seems so nervous of you." He asked in Galactic Basic, leveling an accusatory glare at the Ewok knowing deep down the meter-high walking carpet did. Most likely having to do with the gash that he had healed earlier on the girl's head before she woke. Unsurprising to him Treek was not at all concerned with the glare that he leveled at her. Such glares have made lesser being tremble in the past, but she was not most beings she was prideful and cared very little about what other thought. She just kept walking all the way to their camp grumping about mean water, and other things that followed similar lines of thought. Seeing that he won't be able to get anything out of Treek not that it mattered turning to face Moana again. "So now, where were we? Ah, yes who is Maui?" Moana turned to face Alusyn slowly still nervous about the Ewok. "Maui is said to be a demigod of the Wind and Sea. Legend has it that he has the power to shapeshift with his magical fish hook and that Maui stole the Heart of Te Fiti and was defeated by the demon Taka." She retold the legends that she heard throughout her youth to the Sith. "And now because of him a terrible darkness has been spreading over the land driving away the fish and poisoning our crops." Alusyn eyes widened when he heard that last bit, it reminded him of the feeling of darkness and corruption that was slowly growing on the planet. Quickly focusing on the Force, he felt the corruption of the Darkness, it radiated hatred and Anger. He could feel it almost sentient nature searching for something, and it did not care about what got in its was it would consume until it found what it desired.

 _ **Hope You all enjoyed.**_ _**Tell me what you thought and how i could improve (I would appreciate it).**_ _**-Air_of_Infinity**_


	5. The Arrival

_**Ch. 5**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Moana or Star Wars. They are owned by Disney.**

 **/**

Traveling with Moana was interesting to say the least. The girl was eager to prove herself. She was so sure of herself, it kept things somewhat interesting over the past couple days especially with Treek pestering Moana to let her steer the Canoe. There was several times that Treek had tried to sneak up behind Moana and knock her off so Treek could be at the helm, but that usually ended up with the Ocean soaking Treek sending away her grumbling about how this world was so unfair. Seeing Treek get denied like that brought a smile to the Sith's face.

Night was approaching over the horizon slowly revealing the troves of stars that would normally be hidden by all the light pollution more technology advanced worlds.

Imperius raised a pair of electrobinoculars he stared out across the ocean in the direction of Maui's constellation.

"Moana,I see an island some distance away, it may just the one we're looking for. We should arrive around midnight." He said lowering the electrobinoculars.

"Would you like me to take over? " he continued as he sat down, before taking note how tired she looked, "So you can get some rest, you looked tired."

"No, I ca-." she tried to replied convincingly before she was interrupted by a yawn, "- do this."

With a simple wave of his hand Nox capitalized on Moana's drowsy state of mind and said softly suggested to her, "You are tired and you want to go to sleep."

Imperius smiled to himself as he watched Moana yawned once again and said quietly, "I'm going to sleep." With Moana leaving the helm. Imperius took this opportunity to take control of the canoe.

* * *

 **The next Morning**

It was it was still dark out, with the sun just starting to creep its way up into the sky when Moana woke up. She sat up and stretched out brushing her hair out of face. The first thing she released after waking up was that the canoe wasn't rocking back and forth on the rough ocean waves, and that the canoe was now beached on an island. A very desolate island covered in boulders and little vegetation.

Moana took a moment to look around found to her amusement, that the fur ball named Treek was sleeping with her head sticking out the main storage container in the center of the raft.

Moana giggled to herself when she realized that the green and yellow object on Treek's head was her chicken Heihei. Her giggling woke Heihei up. The chicken now standing straight up began pecking dumbly on Treek's head. Treek yelped in surprise at the pain as Heihei's beak continuously connected with her head. Moana laughed out loud at Treek's misfortune as ewok hopelessly attempted to swat away the chicken that was pecking away at her head.

Leaving the Ewok to it fate. Moana turned to face the only other occupant on the boat, that she had not seen since she woke, the local Sith Lord. He was kneeling now in the sands of the beach. She could see salt build up on his mask from the droplet of water that were thrown about by waves that collided with the boat. Some of the caked salt had formed around the lenses of his mask.

How was he able to see out of his mask?

"Hey, Alusyn? Moana call out waving a hand in the air trying to get the Sith's attention.

Alusyn did not respond to Moana's attempts to get his attention. Moana not deterred at all by the Sith's lack of response to her attempts to get his attention. Moana walked toward the Sith before crouching down in front of him, calling out his name again.

The close proximity between the two aroused Alusyn from his meditation. He made no sudden movements that he had hear Moana, before speaking out.

"I did not know that you this comfortable with me," Alusyn mention referring to how close Moana was to him. As the were practically face to face, or in this case face to mask.

Realising what he was referring to, Moana jumped back shouting words of denial at him. Taking a moment to recompose herself before asking, "This the island you saw through that magic box of yours last night?"

"You tell me. Go take a closer look at those boulders." He responded pointing to several carved boulders. All of the boulder were carved with the depiction of one individual.

 **Maui**

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **I hope everyone enjoyed. Let me know what you like, didn't like, or I got wrong. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Moana or Star Wars. They are owned by Disney.**

 **/**

Darth Imperius briefly watched Moana as she investigated the craving. Taking her distraction as an opportunity to cloak himself. He made his way toward the only other life sign on the island that wasn't part of their group. Mainly the reason why he was doing this was to see how well Moana would do convincing Maui to help return the Heart.

Climbing on top of the closest boulder he traveled toward the unfamiliar life sign of Maui. Staying to the top of the rocks Imperius watch the large individual known as Maui make his way toward the shore that he just came from. Maui was not at all quiet in his travel to the shore line, leading Imperius to believe that Maui had no clue that he wasn't the only one on the island anymore. Since Maui had been on the island for a very long form what he understood from the legends that Moana told him. Maui would likely be desperate to leave by any costs.

When Maui saw the boat, he lifted it with one hand above his head in a surprising show of strength. In his distraction Maui failed to notice Moana on the other side of the boat holding the boats oar in one hand and her chicken in the other. When Maui saw Moana, he ceased his shouting about the Gods giving him a boat for a _manly_ scream dropping the boat. The entire scene was just pathetic in the sith's eyes. A demigod out of the native's legends that supposedly was able use magic. Feared a girl and her chicken, Imperius would give the simple doubt that the demigod was just surprised.

Watching how the rest of the interaction would play out. When Maui picked up the boat again Moana was neither behind it again or under it. Instead she was behind Maui with the Oar pointed toward his head. After Moana got Maui's attention, he almost struck her in the head with the boat that in his right hand as he turned around.

The Sith could see that Moana was making the demand that she had been practicing during the time they were traveling together. During her little speech Maui said something that threw Moana off. She tried to get back on track, but the demigod interrupted her again and from what the sith could make out was that Maui was trying to add something to what he said e. The scene before the sith turned interesting when Maui grabbed the chicken that was still stuck in the sand from when the boat was dropped on it and used it to etch something onto Moana's oar.

Hearing rocks crashing together below him. Imperius looked behind him to see Treek throwing a head sized rock at another rock formation that looked oddly like a bust of the demigod. From what he could tell Treek was happy with her work as took the head of the now destroyed bust and smashed it onto the boulder that he was crouched on. A pang of annoyance shot thru the Sith Lord as a piece of rock bounced off his mask. Deciding to stop the destructive Ewok the sith picked her up with the force and brought her toward him while preventing Treek from talking.

Once Treek got within whisper distance Imperius spoke. "Treek as much as I would love to see those busts destroyed. I need you to refrain from making too much noise and return to the boat."

Once the Sith gave Treek orders to return to the boat he looked back to where he last saw Moana and Maui. Only to find that Maui was leading Moana away from the boat. Squinting unnecessary at the unfolding scene before him.

'Is he singing and dancing?'

* * *

"Well, come to think of it"

"Kid, honestly I can go on and on"

"I can explain every natural phenomenon"

Was the last verse that Maui was able to sing to Moana, before another person interrupted his song. As Darth Imperius shimmered into existence with three spoken words, "Then Explain this." Before he unleashed a quick burst of lightning onto the Demigod.

Moana cried in surprise at Imperius sudden appearance, before yelling at him. "Hey! Why did you do that."

All Imperius did was point down the path toward a large stone surface that had an opening at the bottom. Looking down at Maui who had fallen off the rock he was on when the local Sith shocked him with lighting. She assumed that the lighting was another application of the Force that she had asked him about before. Looking between the Sith and the Demigod, she remembered why they had arrived at the island in the first place. Picking up her oar that Maui had so conveniently dropped at her feet.

"Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea. I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat and sail to return the heart of Te Fiti.

Maui got up laughing dismissively, "I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kid and a masked _Freak_. I'm going to get - AAHHH!"

Moana glanced at Imperius who was looking down at Maui. He spoke with a tone that told her and expressly Maui that there would be no discussion.

"Yes, you are. This world is dying in a way that I don't fully understand. BUT I refuse to allow myself to die because of some egotistical child!"

 **AN: Thanks for reading this Chapter of _'The Aid of a Sith'._**

 **Please leave a comment of what you thought. Knowing what I am doing wrong and what I could be doing better will help me a lot in improving my writing.**


	7. The Ocean Pirates

**CH.7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Moana or Star Wars. They are owned by Disney.**

 **/**

It had been less than three days since they had to stop at a small island, to acquire some wood to increase the size of the boat. The boat was beginning to get crowded with two humans, an Ewok, and a large demigod. And it has been close to a week since Imperius and Moana 'convinced" Maui to aid Moana in returning the heart. Though Maui would argue differently and say that he was forced.

Darth Imperius sat toward the bow of the boat meditating. Arcs of electricity occasionally danced across his body, and the temperature around him being several degrees cooler than the surrounding air. Treek laid under the sail snoring away, while Maui and Moana were in a heated conversation about how it was Maui's responsibility to help her return the Heart, because he stole it in the first place. During their argument Moana decided to pull out the Heart form her necklace.

Upon seeing the mystical gem Maui visibly flinched when his eyes laid upon it. Moana noticing the Demigods reaction decided to pounce.

"What is the problem? Moana smugly asked before moving the Heart closer to Maui, "you afraid of it?"

"What? Pfffft, as if." Maui denied, well he tried to, as the animated tattoo on his body disagree with him with a shake of it head. Addressing the unhelpful tattoo, "Hey you watch it now, or your will be sleeping in my armpit. Hey, stop that not a heart. It's a curse. The second I took it, I was knocked out of the sky and lost my hook. Now get it away from me"

Flinching back again as Moana moved the Heart closer to him again with a smirk on her face. "Stop that would you. I'm a demigod. I will smite you." Maui said menacingly, well should have sounded menacing if he didn't sound so frighten.

A bolt made of bone flew in front of their faces. The sudden appearance elicited a shriek from Moana. The bone bolt would have, and it should have continued past them and embed itself into the mast, but it stood floating in the air between their faces. It suddenly turned around and went flying back in the direction it came from. Moana's and Maui's eyes trailed after the retreating object flying away and embedding itself into a coconut drawing their attention to a large boat.

Maui muttered one word that was audible to all on board "Kakamora".

Behind them the Sith that had previously been meditating move up behind them and spoke, "that name almost sounds fitting."

Maui continued, "murderous little pirates."

Moana in her own little world laughed a little bit say that they looked kind of cute. Whether or not the Kakamora heard what the island princess said didn't matter, as they proceeded to apply war paint that would have been intimidating if their full height didn't reach up to the group's knees.

More bone spears this time with rope attached at the ends, were thrown by the Kakamora at the smaller boat. Waves of spears flew toward their boat. Imperius raised his hand causing multiple spears to freeze in their tracks before dropping into the ocean. There were to many spears for the Sith to stop. Several slipped by impaling themselves into the boat, the Kakamora followed not soon after the first spear landed.

Darth Imperius using the Force began grabbing onto the demon coconuts that were sliding the ropes. Tearing them off the lines and started to throw them toward other groups with a simple movement of his hand. Behind him Moana and Maui were working together to remove the anchors that connected their ship to the Kakamorians' boat. With each bone anchor they removed more and more of the small pirates fell into the ocean.

They believed to have removed all the anchor point that the Kakamora were using to board their boat, until several of the little demons fell onto Moana's head. Knock her to the ground. Where one of the demons managed to unlatch and open the shell on Moana's necklace. Retrieving the Heart that laid within.

Moana seeing that the Heart was being stolen. She lunged at the little demon causing it to drop the gemstone, right in front of Hei-Hei. The dumb chicken took no time to swallow up the sought-after gem. Moana was not quick enough to secure her pet before it was snatched up by one of the imps. Who then slipped into the storage area within the boat before appearing out the other side as tried Moana diving after it. The little devil begun to scale the boat's mast trying to escape with the heart. It did not get far as it was plucked off the mast by an invisible force. It began to freak out squirming around trying to free itself unsuccessfully from the invisible hand holding it. It continued to squirm in midair until a loud crack was heard. The crack was loud enough to draw the attention of the others that were on the boat along with Moana and Maui. There was a mixture of fear, shock and aww from the mixed group. The shock that the Kakamora felt at seeing their floating comrade quickly turned to terror as the coconut armor that the creature was wearing imploded skewering the little beast with shards of its former armor.

As the body dropped the legendary green gem flew straight into Imperius' waiting hand. Rolling the gemstone around in his palm he dropped the Gem into one of his pockets. Raising an open hand, the rest of the Kakamora on their boat begun to float up into the air. And with a rapid closing motion of the hand, the remaining kakamora perished in the same gruesome manner as their predecessor. Their bodies were then tossed into the sea.

Moana and Maui stood mouths agape at the gruesome display of power by the Sith. They stood there stunned until Maui opened his mouth. "WHAT WAS THAT?! Why couldn't you have done that sooner, like before they started attacking me."

The Demigod watched as Darth Imperius turned his head to glare at him while he walked past. Maui gaze meet with the masked Sith he suddenly felt very small, and insignificant even as if he could be defeated with ease and without remorse. Frozen with fear he continued to watch as the Sith move to the rear of the boat. Standing at the just before the edge the Sith came to a stop.

The Sith slowly elevating his hands slightly from his sides. He started to float off the platform of the boat before sparks of electricity arced across his arms. Mere moments later lighting fell from the sky impacting on large wooden ships of the Kakamora. Wherever the lighting struck on the wooden boats were instantly lite aflame and burnt to a crisp anyone unlucky enough to be too close where lighting struck. With every second more and more bolts of lightning fell from the sky decimating the Kakamora fleet before it suddenly stopped.

The Sith dropped back to the platform before extending his hands forward as if he was grasping onto something. Slowly the burning Kakamorian armada began to lift out of the ocean. As they ascended to the heavens they were rapidly forced into each other launching debris in all directions. Suddenly whatever invisible force that was holding the ships in the air ceased to exist and they fell slamming into the Ocean.

The Sith did not turn away from the burning wrecks taking the carnage that he had caused. Behind him he could feel the fear rolling of the island princess, and the egotistical Demigod. When he finally turned around no one spoke except for Treek, who somehow slept through the ordeal despite all her boasting about all her adventures. Missed out in participating, softly muttered out in her sleep "are we there yet?"

The whole group looked down at her with various looks of disbelief. Darth Imperius if he was not keeping his composure, and the fact that it has happen before he would have a strong temptation to face-palm.


End file.
